Cooper Daniels
History 'Original series' Cooper first appeared in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10, where his grandfather asked Max to pick him up from summer camp. Cooper later proved critical to stopping the Negative 10, from saving Ben at Fort Knox, to upgrading the Rust Bucket and reactivating Mt. Rushmore's base defenses. However, he was put under Sublimino's control and turned on his friends. Gwen managed to knock him out, and he remained unconscious for the rest of the episode. At some point after these events, Cooper developed a crush on Gwen. 'Omniverse flashbacks' Cooper made his only appearance in Omniverse in From Hedorium to Eternity, where he was called in by Ben to create a camera to spy on the inside of Thaddeus J. Collins' house. Cooper is initially reluctant, but changes his mind after he hears Gwen's name. The surveillance spider Cooper creates infiltrates the house, but gets stuck underground, with no signal. Cooper joins Ben and the others in further investigating. As they go inside the house, he offers to hold Gwen's hand, but she declines. Travelling into the caves beneath the house, they encounter Kevin, who has been enslaved by Collins to mine Hedorium. As Cooper works on making Kevin more mobile, Kevin taunts him over his crush on Gwen, telling Cooper that he's the better guy. Not long after, they discover that Collins has been possessed by Zs'Skayr, who plans on bringing an invasion of Ectonurites to Earth. In the battle that follows, Cooper succeeds in reversing Zs'Skayr's portal, sending him and his servants back to Anur Transyl. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Cooper returned in Undercover, where Kevin suggested recruiting him to repair a teleportation device. When they arrived at his lab, they found it ransacked and Cooper missing. Cooper left a message showing him being captured by DNAliens. When they arrived at Los Soledad, they discovered that Cooper's technopathic abilities were used to make a powerful energy source, a large cloaking device and were being used to help build the arch. With Cooper's help, the cloaking device is destroyed. In War Of The Worlds, Cooper is recruited in an attack on Los Soledad. He frees Michael from the Null Void and creates a robotic suit to fight the DNAliens, which he later turns into DNA Repair Guns to turn the DNAliens back to human. After the war is over, Cooper joins Helen, Manny, Pierce and Alan as pupils under Max. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Cooper tried and failed to defeat Vilgax with his robotic suit, then was saved from Vilgax by Helen. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Cooper returns in Absolute Power: Part 2, where he agrees with Michael's plan to create a device to power the Dominus Librium to revert Ultimate Kevin to normal. As Ultimate Kevin approaches Los Soledad, Michael tells Cooper to stop him, reminding him that the area is an abandoned military base, which means the area would obviously be filled with weapons. Cooper makes an attempt using them, but they are no match for Ultimate Kevin. Cooper later charges at Ultimate Kevin in retaliation for threatening Gwen, though Ultimate Kevin outmatches him and tries to kill him, though he is saved by Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo whispers something to Cooper. After Ben prevented Michael absorbing all the energy Ultimate Kevin had, he explains that he knew Michael's plan all along and told Cooper to build a mechanism to prevent Darkstar from gaining the power if he were to absorb the Dominus Librium, which he did. Afterwards, Gwen kisses Cooper on the cheek. He then witnesses, much to his chagrin, Gwen and Kevin sharing a kiss on the lips. ]] In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, Cooper is seen telling Max that Area 51 has disappeared. He also told him that whatever the Air Force had learned, they wouldn't tell him. He added that no one knows technology like him and he had never seen anything like that. Later, when Max, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrived, he sees Gwen and stares at her while smiling. Powers and Abilities Cooper is able to mentally merge with and control technology, both terrestrial and alien at will, to gain information about it or foresee future events involving it. While using his abilities, his eyes often glow bluish color and a robotic-like print appears on them. Cooper can use telekinesis. Cooper is strong enough to plow through a boarded up wall of a building in Los Soledad. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Osmosians Category:Males Category:Residents of Earth Category:9 year olds Category:10 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:Scientists Category:Plumbers Category:Characters with Enhanced Intelligence Category:Characters with Technology Manipulation Category:Characters with Telekinesis Category:Characters with Precognition Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with a Plumber Suit Category:Characters with a Plumber Ship (Formerly) Category:Voiced by Cathy Cavadini Category:Voiced by Corey Padnos Category:Voiced by Chris Pratt Category:Voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Alternate Versions of Cooper Daniels